


The Holiday Spirit

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani can't make it home for the holidays, and she's aiming to get blackout drunk to take her mind off things. Luckily Marcia is there to look after her.[fem!drivers]





	The Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



> Merry Christmas sweetie <3

“Let’s watch stupid Christmas movies and get wasted.”

Dani smiled, her grin manic. She couldn’t go home for the holidays, and she was trying to put a brave face on it.

So, she was sitting on her best friend’s sofa, drinking vodka straight from the bottle, both dressed in ridiculous Christmas jumpers that flashed whenever they moved quickly.

The lights flashed on Dani’s jumper as she took a gulp, the snowflakes sparkling and illuminating the fuzzy white rabbits.

Marcia grabbed the bottle out of her hand, taking a big swig as the movie _Elf_ started playing in the background.

Eight hours later, they were cursing the fact that no-one would deliver pizza on Christmas day.

“All I want is a pizza, with pineapple, is that too much to ask?” Dani sniffed, and Marcia held her, kissing away her tears.

And then their lips met, setting Dani’s soul on fire.

She was no longer lonely, her heart racing as she deepened the kiss, Marcia’s lip gloss tasted of marshmallows, and her hair was so soft that Dani was convinced she was an angel.

A very beautiful, funny, and smart angel that just happened to be her best friend.

“I love you.” Dani froze, her heart pounding as she cursed the vodka for making her drunk.

Her stomach churned, and she darted to the bathroom, retching and heaving until spots floated in her vision, not helped by the flashing blue lights on her jumper.

Marcia was there holding her hair and stroking her back until she was done throwing up, and Dani lay there slumped over the toilet as she burned with embarrassment.

“I think I should take you to bed.” Marcia snorted in laughter, and Dani managed a little smile, her breathing ragged as she tried to stand up.

Marcia held her tight, leading her to the bed as she staggered along the floor, and after what felt like a marathon, Dani landed on the bed with a soft thud.

“You should take your bra off before you sleep.”

“I’m not wearing one.” Dani grinned, inching up her jumper as Marcia reached out to stop her.

“You should get some sleep.” Marcia gave her a kiss on the forehead, stroking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Will you still be here in the morning?” Dani pouted, snuggling in under the duvet as Marcia slid in behind her, draping an arm over her waist.

“I’ll always be here for you.”

“I meant it when I said that I loved you.”

“I love you too.”

Marcia kissed her shoulder, and Dani felt like she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
